christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Abated Mass of Flesh
Abated Mass of Flesh is a slamming brutal deathcore band that began out of Murfreesboro, Tennessee in the United States. The band formed in 2011, by Zack Plunkett as a solo project, soon hiring his brother Matthew Plunkett on Vocals. The two had been in a project called Essence of Immortality before the project disbanded. The band has recorded three albums, five EPs, a live album and a cover song of Mortification's "Peace in the Galaxy". The band is currently recording their fourth album. History Origins and First three EPs (2011-2013) Abated Mass of Flesh began in 2011 as a solo project of Zachary Plunkett. He performed everything on the project's debut EP, Moth and Rust in the Temple of Putridity, which came out in 2011 through Martyrdom Records and distributed by Sevared Records."Abated Mass Of Flesh - Moth and Rust in the Temple of Putridity". Discogs. Retrieved on September 17, 2018. Following the EP's release, Zack hired his brother Matthew, who had also been a part of Essence of Immortality together."Answering Questions With Abated Mass of Flesh". YouTube. December 12, 2012. Retrieved on September 18, 2018. With the lineup, they recorded Brutal Death and The Anatomy of Creation. Shortly after, the band found Kade Dodson.Jesus-Wired.com (October 28, 2013). "Abated Mass of Flesh Interview". YouTube. Retrieved on September 18, 2018. Zack had been working at a store, when Dodson entered, wearing a Dying Fetus shirt. The project then became a full-fledged band, also adding on Logan Hayworth on Bass. Around this time, the band embarked on a mini-tour with Broken Flesh, however, Hayworth was unable to attend as he could not get work off. The band drove to Arkansas, played a show and met up with Broken Flesh and then drove to their next show."Abated Mass Of Flesh/Broken Flesh Mini Tour 2013". YouTube. September 11, 2013. Retrieved on September 18, 2018. The Omen King, two EPs and Descending Upon the Deceased (2014-2016) Following the show, the band began to record their debut album, The Omen King, which came out through Rottweiler Records in 2014.Slitherspoon (April 17, 2014). "Abated Mass of Flesh - The Omen King". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on September 18, 2018. On the side, however, the brothers recorded an EP under the name, titled Deathcrusher.Slitherspoon (February 7, 2014). "Abated Mass of Flesh - Deathcrusher". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on September 18, 2018. After these releases, Dodson and Hayworth both departed from the band. The band had hired Max Tubville, who had been in Essence of Immortality with the brothers and in another project Parallax Withering."Essence of Immortality". Facebook. Retrieved on September 18, 2018. The three then were able to find a new Drummer, Riley Wingate, and hire his brother Thomas on Rhythm Guitars as well. With this lineup, the band recorded their next EP, titled Abhorrent Postmortal Vicissity, which came out independently in 2015. Following the EP's release, the band recorded a live album, which had several old songs recorded live, as well as two new songs, "Descended Upon the Deceased" and "Premonitions of the Infected".Beard, Mace (June 13, 2016). "Review: Abated Mass of Flesh - Descending Upon the Deceased". The Bearded Dragon Productions. Retrieved on September 18, 2018. The band announced their sophomore album, Lacerated in late 2016.Beard, Mason (December 5, 2016). "Abated Mass of Flesh announce "Lacerated"". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on September 18, 2018. Lineup changes, Lacerated, and Eternal Harvest (2017-present) A few songs began to tease the band's next album, including "Infectious Womb" and "Shadowed By Light".Beard, Mason (January 5, 2017). "Abated Mass of Flesh release first single "Infectious Womb"". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on September 18, 2018.Beard, Mason (January 30, 2017). "Abated Mass of Flesh releases "Shadowed By Light"". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on September 18, 2018. The band debuted their sophomore, Lacerated, in April 2017, followed by Sands of Time, a compilation that featured many of their best hits.Beard, Mason (April 14, 2017). "Abated Mass of Flesh release "Lacerated" and "Sands of Time"". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on September 18, 2018. The album featured, once again, Zack and Matthew exclusively. On August 25, 2017, the band released Eternal Harvest, which featured the whole band and tracks "Descended Upon the Deceased" and "Premonitions of the Infected" professionally recorded, and popular tracks "Deathcrusher" and "Violence" re-recorded and re-released.Beard, Mason (August 25, 2017). "Album Review: Abated Mass of Flesh - Eternal Harvest". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on September 18, 2018. Following the release, Tubville departed from the band, due to spending time with his family. It was later announced, Thomas' and Riley's sister, Amber Wingate McKenzie would be taking over on Bass. The band then began to record their fourth album. on October 18, 2018, it was announced that Kade Dodson, the band's former drummer, had passed away at the age of 33.Beard, Mason (October 18, 2018). "Kade Dodson (ex-Abated Mass of Flesh) passes away". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on October 18, 2018. Members Current Former Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 ScaleMajor = increment:5 start:2011 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2011 Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:LGuitar value:teal legend:Lead_guitar id:RGuitar value:green legend:Rhythm_guitar id:Drums value:purple legend:Drums id:Keys value:skyblue legend:Keyboards id:BV value:yellow legend:Backing_vocals id:Other value:magenta legend:Other_members id:album value:black legend:Studio_album id:EP value:gray(0.55) legend:Other_release id:bars value:gray(0.95) id:text value:black BackgroundColors=bars:bars LineData = at:07/06/2011 color:EP layer:back at:03/12/2013 color:EP layer:back at:09/03/2013 color:EP layer:back at:02/25/2014 color:EP layer:back at:06/10/2014 color:album layer:back at:09/13/2015 color:EP layer:back at:06/10/2016 color:EP layer:back at:04/12/2017 color:album layer:back at:04/16/2017 color:EP layer:back at:08/25/2017 color:album layer:back BarData = bar:Matt text:"Matthew Plunkett" bar:Zack text:"Zack Plunkett" bar:Thomas text:"Thomas Wingate" bar:Logan text:"Logan Hayworth" bar:Max text:"Max Tubville" bar:Amber text:"Amber McKenzie" bar:Kade text:"Kade Dodson" bar:Riley text:"Riley Wingate" PlotData= width:11 bar:Matt from:01/01/2012 till:end color:Vocals bar:Zack from:start till:01/01/2012 color:Vocals bar:Zack from:01/01/2012 till:end color:LGuitar bar:Thomas from:09/01/2014 till:end color:RGuitar bar:Logan from:01/01/2013 till:01/01/2014 color:Bass bar:Max from:01/01/2014 till:08/27/2017 color:Bass bar:Amber from:08/27/2017 till:end color:Bass bar:Kade from:01/01/2013 till:01/01/2014 color:Drums bar:Riley from:01/01/2014 till:end color:Drums width:7 bar:Zack from:start till:01/01/2013 color:RGuitar width:6 bar:Zack from:start till:01/01/2012 color:Keys width:5 bar:Zack from:start till:01/01/2013 color:Bass width:4 bar:Zack from:start till:01/01/2013 color:Drums width:3 bar:Zack from:01/01/2012 till:end color:BV bar:Matt from:01/01/2012 till:end color:Keys bar:Amber from:08/27/2017 till:01/01/2018 color:Other }} Discography Studio albums * The Omen King (2014) * Lacerated (2017) * Eternal Harvest (2017) EPs * Moth and Rust in the Temple of Putridity (2011) * Brutal Death (2013) * The Anatomy of Impurity (2013) * Deathcrusher (2014) * Abhorrent Postmortal Vicissity (2015) * Not Burned (2020) Live * Descending Upon the Deceased (2016) Other songs * "Peace in the Galaxy" - Mortification (2011) Compilations * Sands of Time (2017) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Deathcore Bands Category:Slam Metal Bands Category:Grindcore Bands Category:Rottweiler Records Bands Category:United States Bands Category:Brutal Death Metal Bands